Petit Cahier Noir
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Série de drabbles aux couples et situations variée. Un LMisa, un MelloMatt et deux LRaito pour le moment.
1. Lune

**Titre** : Petit Cahier Noir

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : PG-13

**Genre** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing** : Misa/L

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ça.

**Commentaires** : Drabble écrit pour les Nuits Drabbles d'Annaoz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pour Lulu07_  
**Lune**

La lune était pleine et illuminait d'une lueur spectrale la chambre de Misa. Laquelle, mélancolique, se berçait devant la fenêtre ouverte.

- Bonsoir, Misa.

L, placide, se tenait devant la porte. La jeune fille lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle tenta de sourire, mais ses pensées lui pesaient. L s'en aperçu et mit la main sur son épaule.

- Oh, L, pourquoi Raito doit-il rester en prison ? Pourquoi le suspectes-tu d'être Kira ?

L ne répondit pas, mais fixa la lune. Alors Misa, en silence, l'imita.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Je sais, c'est court… mais il y en aura d'autres :) **


	2. L'un puis l'autre

**Titre** : Petit Cahier Noir

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : PG-13

**Genre** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing** : Mello/Matt

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ça.

**Commentaires** : Drabble écrit pour les Nuits Drabbles d'Annaoz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pour Frudule_  
**L'un puis l'autre**

Mello sentit le spasme le traverser et il tressauta. Il savait que ça ferait mal, il s'y était attendu, mais la douleur dépassait ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il s'effondra contre le mur et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

- C'est peine perdue, dit une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru réentendre un jour.

Matt, environné de flammes sans paraître les ressentir, le fixait de son regard de braise.

- Tu mourras, Mello, comme je suis mort. L'un après l'autre.

Le garçon ferma les yeux et lui demanda pardon. Le silence même ne lui répondit pas. Il était déjà ailleurs.

Les flammes ravagèrent l'entrepot. Mello, lui, était bien au-delà de tout ça.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La review est la pitance de l'auteur :) Donnez généreusement !**


	3. Sucre

**Titre** : Petit Cahier Noir

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : PG-13

**Genre** : Vaguement slash, manipulation mentale

**Pairing** : L/Raito

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ça.

**Commentaires** : Drabble écrit à l'intention de Fumseck, qui demandait un L/Raito avec le prompt « De l'utilisation du sucre dans le développement intellectuel des petits génies ».

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sucre**

Comment pouvait-il avaler autant de sucreries sans qu'une crise de foie ne le terrasse au moins trois fois par jour ? Raito était incapable de répondre à cette question. Le rythme inlassable de la cuillère qui plongeait dans le gâteau à la fraise, en ramenait un morceau dégoulinant de glaçage et se laissait enfourner ensuite dans la bouche avide le fascinait, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement du regard.

Ce garçon était une énigme vivante. Il était à la fois ombre et lumière, d'une douceur aussi trompeuse que l'épée d'airain dans son fourreau de velours. Autant semblait-il être incapable de prendre soin de son propre corps, d'engloutir des aliments sains, autant ce cerveau sur-sucralosé était le seul adversaire à la taille de son propre génie.

Pendant une courte seconde, Raito se demanda si L lui manquerait lorsqu'il aurait réussi à le vaincre. Puis il éclata de rire. L'idée même était absurde.

- Pourquoi Raito-kun rit-il ? demanda L en levant les yeux de son dessert.

- Te voir manger si vite, répondit Raito, improvisant. Ne cesseras-tu jamais d'avaler des sucreries ?

- Le sucre nourrit mon cerveau. Si je ne nourris pas mon cerveau, je ne pourrai pas maintenir ce groupe d'enquête. Si je ne maintiens pas ce groupe d'enquête, nous ne pourrons pas attraper Kira. Et nous voulons attraper Kira, n'est-ce pas, Raito-kun ?

L avait débité cette tirade en le fixant de ses grands yeux innocents et, aussitôt avait-il terminé que la cuillère d'argent reprenait son manège incessant : assiette, gâteau, bouche, assiette, gâteau, bouche.

- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme châtain, distrait par la langue de L, qui léchait maintenant la cuillère avec application.

Non, il ne lui manquerait pas.

L lui sourit secrètement, et attrapa une fraise entre ses doigts. Avec ce qui lui sembla une lenteur tout à fait tentatrice, il ramena le fruit entre ses lèvres rougies par le sucre et mordit dedans. Raito eut une brève vision de ses dents nacrées. C'était insoutenable.

Oh non, il ne lui manquerait pas.

Le sourire de joie qui échappa à L alors qu'il savourait le dernier morceau de gâteau ébranla les résolutions du jeune meurtrier.

Il ne lui manquerait certainement pas.

Ou peut-être que…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et je suis d'accord avec L : impossible de résister à des sucreries… encore moins à Raito. Qu'en pensez-vous ? ;) _


	4. Chocolat

**Titre** : Petit Cahier Noir

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : PG-13

**Genre** : Vaguement slash, manipulation mentale

**Pairing** : L/Raito

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, et je ne fais pas d'argent avec ça.

**Commentaires** : Drabble écrit à l'intention de Lilou Black, qui demandait un L/Raito avec le prompt « Chocolat ».

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chocolat

Si L avait su que ce serait aussi amusant d'être enchaîné à Raito, il aurait mit ce plan à exécution bien plus tôt.

Pour l'heure, toutefois, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à la situation : Raito dormait du sommeil du juste, les yeux clos et les traits détendus, les cheveux ébouriffés contre l'oreiller. Mais L était un grand observateur, et rien ne lui plaisait plus que de regarder agir les gens.

Et même, parfois, de les placer volontairement dans des situations afin de les regarder réagir. C'était décidément son passe-temps favori, et peut-être ce qu'il préférait au monde.

Hormis les sucreries, bien sûr. Mais rien ne pouvait soutenir la compétition avec les sucreries.

Parlant de sucreries…

Avec un petit demi-sourire, L poussa l'épaule de Raito. Lequel se réveilla en sursaut et foudroya du regard son compagnon d'infortune.

- Quoi ? marmonna-t-il, l'air grognon.

- Debout, dit L d'un ton paisible. J'ai envie de chocolat.

- Est-ce que tu ne dors jamais comme tout le monde ? demanda Raito, furieux, en se redressant tout de même.

L se contenta de sourire et attendit patiemment que le jeune homme pose les pieds sur le sol. Puis, il l'entraîna vers la cuisine, dans laquelle veillait Matsuda devant une tasse de café.

- Pas encore couché ? demanda le policier d'un ton aimable.

- Il avait envie de chocolat, grommela Raito.

Il n'aimait pas le sourire plein de sous-entendus de Matsuda, décida-t-il alors qu'ils remontaient vers la chambre. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

- Tu en veux ? demanda L en lui tendant un carré de matière brune et collante.

Raito considéra les doigts poisseux qui s'agitaient sous son nez. S'il refusait, allait-il croire qu'il était Kira ? Mais s'il acceptait, saurait-il qu'il était Kira anticipant les conclusions de L ?

Il avait trop attendu. Avec un grand sourire gamin, L écrasa le carré de chocolat sur ses lèvres, l'étouffant à moitié.

- Tout le monde aime le chocolat, déclara le petit génie en léchant son pouce.

Cette façon de se lécher les doigts serait certainement bannie du monde parfait qu'il tentait de créer, pensa Raito, hypnotisé. Inconscient de son propre geste, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Un goût riche et sucré envahit progressivement ses papilles. Il en avait oublié le chocolat qui maculait sa propre bouche.

L l'observa, yeux plissés, sans se départir de son éternel sourire en coin.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Raito laissa échapper un vague grognement. Le chocolat aussi serait banni de son monde.

Oh oui.

Le chocolat aussi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_J'accepte les dons en review, et aussi en chocolat, parce que contrairement à Raito, moi je dis : le chocolat, c'est le bien ;)_


End file.
